Without Voldemort
by Alliprince
Summary: What would take place in Hogwarts if Voldemort had died the night he tried to kill Harry. This is a series of one-shots/drabbles of the drama/fluff/angst that would take place in Hogwarts if Voldemort died and never came back! T because i'm safe. Most things are the same except Voldemort isn't there to ruin everyones life(Mostly follows Malfoy lately i've had a ton of ideas)
1. Baby Malfoy 1

**Chapter**

**A/N: :) Hey guys! So this is the beginning of my series of one shots! I'll say what year/age everyone is in this. So, this is in the third year! Enjoy!**

"Oh my gosh," Hermione whispered mortified as she stared down at the pile of Slytherin robes.

"Malfoy?" Pansy Parkinson asked cautiously as she looked at the robes. "Granger, what did you do!"

"It wasn't her fault Malfoy fired first," Ron defended her while crossing his arms, wand still in his hand. "Hey it's moving!"

Slowly the 6 Gryffindor's and 5 Slytherins who had been previously dueling watched the moving robes. With a slight gasp they saw a baby with blond hair and no older than five emerged from the robes a look of confusion over his face.

"Is that?" Fred began to ask, a look of shock over his freckled face.

"Malfoy?" George finished with the same expression as his brothers. The four year old Draco Malfoy looked up at everyone, eyes quickly filling with fear and panic. Why was everyone so tall? Slowly Malfoy looked down at his own body to see himself practically swimming in his robes. Uh oh… What was that spell Granger had shouted? He began to process everything and slowly his little baby eyes filled with tears.

"You turned him into a baby!" Pansy shrieked, her hands shooting up to her face in horror. With that the baby Malfoy broke into tears.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape growled as he walked towards the group only to see a crying baby Malfoy. Snape knew it was Malfoy because a) he was missing from his usual group of friends who were all here and b) he had seen him before as a baby. "What. Happened."

"Granger turned him into a baby!" Pansy shouted in horror again.

"They started it!" Ron quickly interjected.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning," the Professor growled as he walked towards Malfoy.

"Oooh," the baby whispered and stopped crying when he saw Snape. Quietly everyone watched with shock as the little baby Malfoy smiled up at the Professor and held his arms up indicating that he wanted to be held.

"Explain. Now." Snape demanded and quickly Hermione began explaining. She told the professor how Malfoy had been teasing her and so Ron and Harry began to defend her. Then the other Slytherins came and it just escalated from there to where they were all dueling.

"Since you threw the spell Miss Granger," Professor Snape stated, glaring at the young thirteen year old. "You and the entire Gryffindor house have to take care of Mr. Malfoy until the effects wear off. If he is dead or hurt in any way when he turns back to normal you will all be expelled or given detention. Do I make myself clear."

"What?!" Ron nearly shouted in surprise. "But its…its Malfoy!"

"Yes, thank you for that wonderful observation Weasley," Pansy stated.

"And all Slytherins here get detention for a week," Professor Snape finished and glared at the group when they all started protesting.

"Yes Professor Snape," Everyone stated at once, some angry and some still in shock from the baby on the ground who was still looking up at Snape expectantly, arms out stretched.

"Good," Snape stated before turning and swiftly walking away only pausing a moment to tell them Hermione was in charge of the baby most of the time.

"Up?" Malfoy whispered quietly and looked up at Hermione with a small smile. The Gryffindor's stared at him in shock.

"Did he just…" Fred asked again while pointing a finger down at the small child.

"Ask you…" George stated while pointing at Hermione.

"To pick him up?" They both asked at the same time, evil smiles coming over their faces. Black-mail would be sweet.

"In his defense," Pansy began as the rest of the Slytherins walked away. "He's only about two years old and doesn't know what he's doing."

Hermione slowly bent down and picked up Malfoy who snuggled up in her hair and fell asleep.

"Not a word," she told the twins sternly before quickly walking away with Harry and Ron to the common room. Quickly they said the password and walked into the common room where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Professor Snape told me of your punishment and there is a toddler bed, food, toys and bath waiting upstairs in your room Miss Granger," she informed them. She smiled slightly at the sleeping Malfoy and held back an 'aw.' With that Professor McGonagall began to leave. "Oh, and Miss Granger… You are excused from all of your classes until he turns normal. The rest of you though still need to attend. Good day."

"Well, I'll go um…check out everything upstairs," Hermione smiled slightly and walked up the stairs, still carrying a sleeping Malfoy.

"You're never going to let him live this down," Harry stated quietly while looking at a four very smug Weasley children.

"Nope," Fred and George stated while Ginny nodded her head gleefully.

"I just hope he's not a baby brat," Ron smiled.

***Break line!***

"Who knew he was a cute baby?" Lavender Brown asked with a small dreamy sigh as she held Malfoy, rocking him back and forth just a little. They had dressed him in clothes that actually fit him and he looked adorable in baby Slytherin robes… Even if they were Slytherin.

"I just hope he isn't a brat when he's awake," Hermione groaned slightly as she sorted through all the new things. "I wonder if he'll remember anything of this when he turns normal…"

"Oooh he's waking up!" Lavender squealed slightly as the little baby squirmed in her arms. Slowly he opened his eyes and yawned tiredly.

"Hewmiony?" Malfoy asked quietly eyes quickly filling with tears once again. "Hewmiony!"

"Here!" Lavender stated urgently and thrust the baby into Hermione's arms. The young baby giggled slightly and looked up at her.

"Hi," he whispered almost shyly causing Lavender to stifle another 'aw.' "Wanna play wif me?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled cautiously and set him on the ground. "What would you like to play?"

Draco sat on the floor while putting a finger on his chin, his face scrunching up in concentration. Suddenly a smile formed on his face and he looked up at the two girls.

"Can we play wif caws?" He asked quietly. "Daddy nevew lets me."

"Why doesn't he ever let you?" Lavender asked while sitting down on the floor with Hermione. Draco looked around nervously, like he was about to tell a deep dark secret. Slowly he motioned them forward so he could whisper.

"Daddy says muggle items awe filth," he whispered, eyes wide with excitement. "Don't tell nobody but… I think he's wong."

Quickly Draco covered his mouth giggling slightly. Hermione and Lavender shared a glance before they decided they'd find out more.

"Why do you think he's wrong Draco?" Lavender asked in a normal tone only to be hushed quickly by Draco

"Ssh!" Draco whispered urgently. "Ow he'll heaw you!... I tink he's wong because…"

He looked around once more and motioned for the girls to come closer.

"Muggles live in houses wight? We live in houses," Draco shrugged as Hermione got out a toy car and handed it to him. His eyes lit up and quickly he started to play with it, quietly making car sounds as he played.

"The other's need to see him like this," Lavender quietly whispered with a smile. "Let's bring him down."

****Break line!****

"Is it true?" Neville Longbottom asked Harry excitedly with the other Gryffindor who had gathered around. "Is the rumor true? Is Malfoy really a baby?"

"More like a toddler," Harry answered with a small smile.

"Hey Ron," Lavender greeted as she and Hermione walked down the stairs holding Malfoy who was playing happily with a car. Everyone gasped as they set Draco on the floor and he waddled away, playing happily with the car. He walked up to Ron and smiled happily.

"Hi!" He smiled widly up at the teen who looked around uncertainly at the rest of the group. "I'm Dwaco Malfoy. You look like youw fun, wanna play wif me?"

All the girls gave out a couple 'aws' and the small boy looked up at them all uncertainly a small gasp escaping his lips almost as if he just realized there were a lot of people there. Quickly he raced back to Hermione and hid behind her leg, looking at everyone with big eyes. A couple people laughed while others just look confused.

"Um, it's okay Mal-Draco," Hermione smiled as she awkwardly patted the boys head. "Go play with Ron."

The young boy shook his head and hid more behind Hermione.

"Not when they'we stawing at me like dat," everyone heard him 'whisper' to Hermione. Quickly they all started talking with each other. Draco was satisfied with that slowly walked up to Ron again who was raising an eyebrow. "Want to play wif my caw Hewmi…Hiwmen…"

Draco stopped talking and started focusing on saying Hermiones name right.

"Hinemon…no…Hew-hew..mine..e_ee_ gave me?" Draco asked happily and held out the small toy car.

"Sure," Ron stated cautiously while sitting on the floor.

**_Ten minutes later _**

"Vroom!" Ron shouted as he raced around the room with Draco on his shoulders.

"Weee!" Draco happily yelled while he held his arms up, a smile across his pale face. Everyone watched the two, amused on how they were playing together. It was hard to remember that the young, sweet little boy on top of the red heads shoulders was indeed one of the school bullies.

"Okay Draco," Hermione called as she walked up to them. "Time for bed."

"Aww," both Draco and Ron sighed, disappointed the fun was ending. Hermione picked Draco up and walked him upstairs, making sure none of the girls followed her. It would be too distracting for him. She set him down in his toddler bed as he tried to hold back a yawn.

"Hino…Hew…mine…ee?" Draco asked, making sure to get her name right.

"Yes?" Said girl asked with a small smile as she laid a blanket over him.

"Awe you my sistow?" He asked sleepily. Hermione started thinking.

"No, but I could be if you liked," Hermione answered as she watched Draco fall asleep.

"Yeah," he sighed before shutting his eyes. This would be a very interesting week.

**A/N: :D What did ya think? =) Please leave a review and tell me what the next oneshot/drabble shall be?**


	2. Baby Malfoy 2

**Chapter**

Hermione awoke to dazzling sunshine. Slowly she sat up, stretched and yawned while glancing at Draco's toddler bed where Draco was supposed to be. However he wasn't. Quickly she threw on her clothes and raced down the stairs to see Fred and George holding in giggles.

"Fred, George… where's Malfoy?" She asked suspiciously. The twins shared a smirk before looking at her.

"Well… Lavender thought it'd be a good idea," Fred began.

"So she brought him down to the great hall for breakfast," George finished.

"What?!" Hermione shouted and raced out of the common room, going as fast as she could to the great hall. She reached the great hall just as Lavender started walking in. "Lavender wait!"

Thankfully Lavender stopped and looked at Hermione happily, holding Malfoy in her arms.

"You think he'll be very thankful that you made the entire school find out he was a baby?" Hermione asked and Lavender gasped. Quickly she handed over Malfoy.

"I didn't even think of it that way," she whispered sheepishly.

"Is Draco still a child?" Pansy sneered as she approached. Malfoy looked at her and cocked his head to the left.

"Awe you a pig?" He suddenly asked and Hermione gasped while putting a hand over Draco's mouth. Pansy glared at Draco before stomping away.

"Draco that wasn't very nice," Hermione stated while Fred and George snickered.

"But it's twue," Draco shrugged.

"It still wasn't nice," Hermione stated. "You should try and be nice."

"Okay," Draco stated and then began to think. He looked over Hermione and smiled brightly. "You awe pwetty!"

"Did he just call you," Fred began to say, trying to keep in laughter.

"pretty?" George asked and they lost it. They would never let Draco live this down. Ever.

***Break line!***

Draco sat in the common room looking happily at all the wonderful colors. Hermione sat down on a couch, reading a book. He looked at her, a question forming in his mind.

"Hey Hiwminonny?" He asked as he set the toy car down. "Awe you a mudblood?"

Hermione suddenly slammed the book shut and looked straight into Draco's eyes angrily.

"No," she stated in an almost growl. "I'm a muggleborn. Mudblood is a bad word."

"_Ooh_," Draco whispered quietly, fear in his eyes. "I-I'm sowwy."

"It's okay, just don't say it ever again okay?" Hermione smiled sweetly down at the boy. Slowly the boy nodded his head, eyes still wide.

"Daddy says to only say…the bad wowd," Draco whispered quietly. At that moment at least ten Gryffindor's ran into the common room. They smiled down at Draco who was paying them no attention and simply playing with his toy car. Ron pushed past the small crowd and sat next to Hermione with homework in his hands.

"Here," he stated while looking at Draco play. "It's your homework."

"Oh Ron thank you!" Hermione smiled and took the sheets of paper.

As the days passed the Gryffindor's began to see Draco as their younger brother.

****Break line!****

Saturday morning. It had been five days since Draco was turned into a baby. The rumor that Draco Malfoy was turned into a child spread around the school quickly. Well today, Hermione hated to do it but she was going to prove to everyone that the rumor was true. She was going to take Draco outside to play because he'd been begging to. Slowly she sat up in bed and looked over at Draco. He was curled up into a tiny ball, thumb in mouth and sleeping peacefully.

"Time to wake up Draco," she muttered as she sleepily got out of bed and walked over to him. He didn't move. "Draco?"

She looked at him as he turned away from her, still trying to sleep. She held back a laugh and shook her head. They'd figured out Draco wasn't a morning person.

"Draco it's time to get up," she stated a little louder than last time.

"Noooo," Draco whispered as he pulled the covers around him tighter.

"Don't make me tickle you!" She threatened. She hadn't expected Draco to shoot into the corner of the room, pillow held protectively in front of him and eyes wide with horror.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." He whispered. That was when she noticed he looked a little older. The spell must be wearing off finally. She was a little sad, but pushed those sad thoughts aside as she slowly walked forward, a mischievous smile across her face.

"I would," she affirmed and then raced towards him and started tickling him all over. She figured out quite quickly that only his sides and feet where ticklish.

"N-No!" He laughed as he squirmed and tried to escape. "Uncle!-haha-Uncle!"

Finally she stopped and he shot away, diving back into bed. Instantly he was asleep again. The smile fell from her face and she let out a soft frustrated sigh. Quickly she got up and walked over to him.

"If you don't get up right now I'll drag you down stairs and order everyone there to tickle you," she threatened and was quite pleased when he shot out of bed and put on his robes. She quickly changed in the closet and came out.

"Oooh," he smiled up at her. "You're pretty."

"Thank you Draco, you look very cute today," Hermione smiled as they both walked down the stairs.

"Morning Ron," Draco greeted as he walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, asleep once again.

"Does he look older or is it just me?" Harry asked quietly while looking at the now sleeping Draco.

"Yeah," Hermione stated sadly. "The spell is wearing off. He'll be normal Draco once again pretty soon I think. I give it two days tops."

"Aww," everyone in the room sighed sadly.

*****Break line!*****

"Hey look!" A Slytherin sneered as they walked towards Hermione and Draco who were playing outside. "It's that stupid mudblood."

Suddenly Draco stopped what he was doing and walked towards them, a dangerous glint in his angry eyes.

"You will leave her alone!" Draco snarled, his tiny hands balled into fists. Hermione raised an eyebrow as did the Slytherins.

"Why?" They asked uncertainly.

"Because she is my sister and she is beautiful and if you don't leave her alone I'll…I'll hurt you!" Draco threatened angrily. The two Slytherins looked at each other before shrugging and walking away. They would have their revenge on Draco by telling everyone in the school about him being a child.

****Break line!****

That day had been fun. One of the most fun days they'd ever had with little Draco. Sadly it would be their last. Hermione slowly woke up and out of habit glanced at Draco only to see the thirteen year old version of him. She gasped slightly before racing over to Lavender and shaking her awake.

"Draco's back to normal," she whispered worriedly and Lavender gasped. She looked towards the Toddler bed to see Draco, curled up in a ball, thumb in mouth and sleeping peacefully.

"Should we wake him up?" Lavender asked as she got out of bed and the two slowly walked up to Draco.

"I think so," Hermione nodded her head. "Hopefully he won't…over react?"

Hermione sighed before walking up to Draco cautiously and shaking his shoulder.

"No," Draco whined and turned over. "I want to enjoy the dream I just had Blaise… I got to call Pansy a pig and she didn't really get mad! It was perfect; also I got to tell Hermione she was pretty…"

Draco gave a soft small happy sigh as he put his hands behind his head happily. Hermione and Lavender exchanged amused glances before getting back to the task at hand.

"Draco it's time to wake up," Hermione stated. Draco's eyes shot open at hearing the female voice. Slowly he sat up. Thankfully his clothes had grown with him. Slowly he looked at Hermione and his mouth hung open.

"What the heck!" He shouted and backed up, grabbing his pillow and holding it in front of him like a shield. Slowly realization came over his face with a look of horror and embarrassment. "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"Sorry," Hermione winced slightly. His eyes were wide and he was looking around the room.

"You got turned into a toddler," Lavender smiled and his mouth dropped open even wider.

"So my dream was…real?" He gasped slightly and buried his head in his pillow. "_Oh_…Pansy's going to kill me."

"Something's wrong," he whispered to himself before shaking his head and sighing once again. He felt…different for some reason. Probably just an after effect of the spell. "Let's just get me out of here."

"Okay, um wear this as a blind fold," Lavender told him and handed him a green Slytherin tie.

"Do I have to be blind folded?" Draco asked with a sigh, surprisingly not being rude.

"Yes, we don't' want you to know where our common room is now do we?" Lavender asked and slowly Draco wrapped it around his eyes.

"You're lucky I'm even trusting you Lavender," Draco whispered as he slowly climbed out of the bed. Hermione had been too tired to change him out of his Slytherin robes last night so he'd slept in them. Hermione and Lavender shared another look from shock. He'd called her Lavender, not her last name. "Can we go?"

"Um yes, I'll lead you," Hermione stated and grabbed his arm, slowly walking him towards the door. "Okay, here's a step…. And another step… and another step…"

Finally they made it down the stairs.

"Mornin 'Mione…" Ron began to say before he saw Draco, his arms where outstretched in front of him and his tie was covering his vision. "Oh…he's normal."

Everyone in the common room sighed sadly as Hermione slowly led him towards the portrait.

"Bye Draco," Lavender sobbed. "I'll miss you!"

"Bye, bye Draco, bye little buddy," everyone started to say, thoroughly confusing the poor teen. Finally they'd made it out of the common room and Hermione started leading him away. They got far enough so he wouldn't be able to find it again and she stopped. Quietly she reached up and removed the tie. His eyes were wide with confusion as he stared at her.

"What…happened while I was…younger," Draco asked quietly, looking around nervously.

"You were the sweetest baby," Hermione smiled quietly.

"I'm…I'm going to go," Draco whispered while pointing towards the dungeons. "…Bye Hinony…"

Hermione's mouth shot open and Draco stopped walking. Slowly he turned towards her, face confused.

"No," he whispered to himself as he shook his head. "Hew…Her…mine…_eee_… bye Hermione and let us never speak of this again."

Quickly he walked down into the dungeons, face flushing slightly. Hermione giggled to herself before walking back up to the common room.

"Was he mean to you?" Ron asked when she entered and she smiled while shaking her head at all the Gryffindor's, waiting for her to answer.

"No… in fact he took it better than I thought he would, he even got my name wrong," Hermione giggled at the memory. "He called me Hinony before he stopped and turned to me, he said my name a few times before getting it right and quickly walking away. It was quite funny really."

******Break line!******

Draco quickly walked towards Professor Snape's office, hoping he was in there. Quietly he knocked on the door and sighed with relief when the Professor told him to enter. Quietly he walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, seems your back to normal," Snape stated in his usual low voice.

"Could um…" Draco began quietly while looking at the floor. "Could I please have my wand back now?"

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at how polite he was acting before nodding and handing him his wand. Draco sighed in relief before quickly leaving the office towards the Slytherin common room. The moment he entered everyone who was chatting went quite.

"Draco!" Pansy growled as she got off the couch.

"Hi Pansy, I got to go bye!" Draco shouted really fast before racing into the boys dorm towards his room. Pansy huffed as the other Slytherins laughed. He was so going to get it.

*******Break line!*******

The next morning Draco walked down to the great hall for breakfast with a black eye. Pansy had punched him earlier. A couple students stopped and looked at him surprised but other than that it was normal… until Hermione, Ron and Harry came down for breakfast. The moment they spotted Draco they walked up to him.

"Hey Draco," Ron greeted while watching his suspiciously, waiting for him to turn bully once again.

"Go away Hermione, Ron and Harry," Draco stated while he continued to eat. Not realizing he didn't' call them by their last names.

"Oh Draco—" Hermione began to say before Draco gave her a glare.

"I said go away, you stupid muggleborn!" Draco sneered but instantly stopped, his hand shooting to his mouth. The other Slytherins looked at him with surprise as did the three Gryffindor's. He hadn't called her mudblood. Draco looked really confused as he focused all his attention on to his words. "Muggleborn….muggle-born….muggleborn…. Have I always called you that… I could swear there was a different word… ruder like-like a bad word…"

"You mean mudblood," Pansy stated, while biting her lip to keep from giggling.

Draco's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as he stared at Hermione.

"What have you done to me?" He whispered as he stood up and raced out of the room. Slowly the trio walked back to their table and started eating as Pansy started laughing.

"Poor Draco," Hermione suddenly stated. "I told him, when he was younger you know, that mudblood was a bad word and that he should never say it… I didn't think it would stick with him or anything."

"I wonder if anything else 'stuck with him' hmm," Ron muttered while thinking. He looked at them and smiled. "We should find out."


	3. Aftermath

Draco walked into the common room, a scowl on his face and Pansy Parkinson hanging off of his shoulder a dreamy look in her eye.

"Oh Drakie poo," she purred causing his scowl to darken. Blaise raised an amused eyebrow and held back a chuckle as Draco came and sat on the couch.

"But I called you a pig," Draco sighed in irritation, mentally slapping himself for being so foolish and believing she would leave him alone after that.

"Water under the bridge," she purred again and moved to sit on his lap. He stiffened and moved away, sending her and Blaise a glare as his best mate chuckled slightly.

"I'm going to bed," Draco stated and shook her off of him before getting up and literally running from the room. Pansy sighed a dreamy sigh and looked at Blaise smugly.

"He wants me," she stated with a small nod.

"_Sure_," Blaise dragged out sarcastically. Pansy however took no notice of the sarcasm and reclined happily on the sofa. Draco quickly raced into his dorm room and collapsed on the bed, sighing in relief that Pansy was gone.

"You okay man?" Blaise asked as he walked into the dorm room and shut the door. Draco sighed and dragged his hands across his face as Blaise walked over to his own bed and laid down.

"That girl is like a leech," Draco stated as he scooted down in his bed and let out a yawn. "And we're not even dating!"

"You're not?" Blaise asked surprised as he sat up and was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

"I don't know what to do!" Draco sighed in frustration. "I've told her I'm not interested, I've called her names, ignored her, pranked her, spread rumors about her, nothing works!"

"Did you try asking your dad for advice?" Blaise offered with a shrug and threw Draco's pillow back to him. The blonde snorted sarcastically and caught the pillow.

"Good one," Draco stated with a small roll of the eyes as he laid his head down on the white pillow.

"Fine then," Blaise shrugged while thinking. "Oh! How 'bout your mother?"

"Now that's the definition of embarrassing," Draco answered. "I'm gonna try and get some shut eye. Night."

Draco pulled the curtains around his bed, giving him some privacy.

"Night man," Blaise stated as he pulled out a book and began to study. He felt bad for Draco but was amused by his best mate's predicament at the same time. Hopefully it would all work out.

***Break line!***

History of Magic was probably Draco's favorite class. Not because of what was being taught, not because it was all extremely easy, but because Pansy Parkinson did not have that class. Draco smiled to himself happily as he took his seat near the back and pulled out paper and a pencil. That was when suddenly Hermione Granger sat down in the desk next to him, Harry Potter sat down on the other side and Ron Weasley sat behind him. It had been about two weeks since the entire… toddler incident and he'd stayed clear from them and all other Gryffindor's. He'd even stopped teasing and bulling people so he wouldn't attract their attention. Nervously he glanced at them before he started to quietly doodle on his paper.

"Whatcha drawing Draco?" Hermione suddenly asked causing him to jump slightly.

"None of your business muggleborn," he spat before his face had a look of confusion. He then growled at himself for not saying mudblood and continued drawing. He wasn't paying any attention to what he was doodling and was quite surprised when the picture was finished. It was a toy car. Vaguely he remembered a toy car when he was a toddler so he quickly scrunched up the paper and shoved it in his bag. Ron gave the group an amused grin before giving Hermione a thumb's up. Suddenly Hermione pocked Draco in the side causing the young thirteen year old to jump out of his seat and shout in surprise. The entire class looked at him but thankfully Professor Binns, the ghost who taught the class continued on as if nothing had happened. Quickly Draco sat down, blush covering his face. "Never do that again Hermione."

"Why?" Harry asked while leaning forward a little, a mischievous smile across his face. "Are you ticklish?"

"Shut. Up." Draco growled as he started to focus on the lesson for once. He quickly stopped though because he would've died from boredom. Finally class was over and Draco was out of their faster than you could've said Pansy Parkinson. He walked down the hall and groaned in irritation as the Golden Trio walked up next to him.

"Thought you might want this," Hermione smiled as she thrust a small object into Draco's hand. He looked it over and was shocked to see it was the toy car he'd drawn. Angrily he stuffed it into his pocket and glared at them.

"I'm only taking it to personally set it on fire," he lied and swiftly walked away, disappearing around the corner.

"Okay, so far we've found out he's still ticklish and likes his toy car," Ron beamed as they walked down the hall. "What's next?"

***Break line!***

Hermione walked down the hall, her arms filled with books. She was heading to the library until she heard the voices of Pansy, Draco and Blaise. Quietly she snuck down the corridor to see the three sitting down on the floor completely alone.

"Come on Draco you can say it!" Pansy encouraged. "Just say it. Mudblood."

"Muuuuugleborn," Draco dragged out the beginning before finishing the rest of the word quickly. His face scrunched up in frustration and he face palmed.

"Don't get frustrated mate, you can do it," Blaise smiled. "Just say it with me. Mudblood."

"Muuuuuuu," Draco dragged out, having an inner battle with himself, debating if he should say it or not. "gleborn. Dang it!"

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"You can do it! Come on Draco, just say it once, only once!" Pansy cried. "Only once!"

"Muuuuuuudblood!" He cried and his two friend cheered but quickly stopped when they saw Draco's face.

"Draco…what's wrong?" Pansy asked quietly as the teen buried his head in his knees and curled up into a ball.

"I…I…" He chocked out, sniffling just a tiny bit.

"You what?" Blaise asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I feel awful!" He wailed, surprising both Slytherins and Hermione. "I-I feel like I sh-should be punished!"

"No, no, no Draco," Pansy quickly assured with a nervous smile. "You don't have to be punished. It was fine you did nothing wrong."

"The internal battle is killing me!" He wailed once again as Blaise awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"Then just don't say Mudblood?" Blaise suggested with a shrug and abruptly Draco stopped crying. Slowly he sat up and wiped away his eyes.

"Yeah okay," he muttered quietly and Hermione quickly left, holding in the laughter. Finally she got to the Gryffindor common room where Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron were and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Fred and George asked at the same time as she dropped her books and fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

"D-D-Draco!" She managed to get out as she laughed. "I-I feel s-so bad for h-him!"

It took the group of friends half an hour to calm the bookworm down. Finally she managed to tell them and they too burst out laughing. Poor, poor Draco.

**A/N: :) Hi guys! Sorry i haven't posted in a while. :P Writers block sucks, anyways i just wanted to say thanks for following and please Review!**


End file.
